


You Stick To Me Worse Than Duct Tape

by BloopsieDaisy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel is drunk and Ray has to play caretaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Stick To Me Worse Than Duct Tape

It was a typical Tuesday afternoon, which meant they were doing the podcast. And more often than naught, not only would Jack and Gavin go be on it, but also Joel. And today, was one of those days. It was also one of those days were it would go on longer than normal.

Ray wanted to go home, his day was all done and over. He wanted to wait for Joel, but after a hour past normal end time, he was about ready to say fuck it and ask someone else to give him a ride home. The only ones left in the AH office were him, Geoff and Michael. The other two were finishing up their work before leaving for the day. Ray was just sitting around practicing for an achievement guide he was going to work on later.

Soon after that and Michael was gone, leaving the last lad and Geoff. He had given up on the achievement and was just sulking in his seat now. “Hey Ray, why not pack up your stuff and I’ll take you home?” offered Geoff. Ray checked his phone, and when he saw no messages of any kind he groaned.

“Yeah sure.” He answered as he shut down his system. “Joel and I were supposed to go home together, but that apparently isn’t happening." Ray reached and grabbed his bag to start shoving his stuff into it.

"They probably just got caught up talking after they were done with the podcast. I’m sure he’s not doing this on purpose.”

“Yeah, but he still could have texted or something letting me know. Common courtesy dude.” The gent chuckled at that. “We were even thinking about going out for dinner tonight too.” Ray had his back to the door, so he didn’t see it when someone was coming in. And then suddenly there were a pair of arms wrapping themselves around Ray’s midsection and lifting him up off the ground.

“Ray! There you are!” It was Joel, and he sounded drunk. The lad let out a ‘manly’ squeal as he was lifted and twirled around by the drunken boyfriend. Geoff merely watched from the side, trying real hard not to laugh.

“Dude, you’re drunk as dicks.”

“Oh you got to be kidding me!” Joel seized twirling and set Ray down, but he kept his hold around him. The older man nestled his face into Ray’s hoodie as he refused to let go. The younger just groaned in irritation, feeling the man’s stubble graze the back of his neck. He tried to squirm and wriggle is way out but failed. Every time he tried to get free, the grip got stronger and firmer.

“He must have drank a lot to be this far gone.” commented Geoff. “I haven’t seen him get this drunk in a long time.”

“I wanna know who let him get to this point!” yelled Ray as he started struggling yet again. And with perfect timing, said person made their appearance, said person being Gavin. One look at him and they could tell he was piss drunk just like Joel. Especially when he started to giggle uncontrollably at the sight of Joel and Ray.

“Bloody Burnie was right. Joel, you lovely little spaff you.” His accent was heavy, as it does when he’s in such a state.

“What are you talking about Gav?” demanded Ray.

“Burnie was telling me about how Joel gets when he gets really drunk. How he gets all lovey dovey and super clingy, especially if he’s with someone.” He started to explain. “And the drunker he gets, the more and more he’ll get like that. I wanted to see if he was right or not. So during the podcast I kept giving him drinks until he started to get tipsy and whatnot.” That’s when Geoff finally broke, he started laughing like a mad man.

“Oh my god, you’re both idiots.” He wheezed through his fits. Ray managed to get out of Joel’s hold, but the man grabbed his arm again and started to cling to it. But hey, at least he wasn’t suffocating him anymore.

“I swear to god Gavin, I’m gonna kick your ass for this.” He threatened.

“Oh shut it, you love it.” Geoff ruffled Ray’s hair. “Yeah, the drunk part sucks for you, I get it. But now you got a nice cuddly boyfriend to snuggle with on the couch while you get take out and watch a dumb movie.” Ray glared at his boss before giving a defeated sigh.

“Shut up and grab your drunk Brit twink. I wanna go home.”


End file.
